The environmental authorities are placing ever more stringent demands on the pulp industry to decrease the use of chemicals which can be damaging to the environment, such as, for example, chlorine. Thus, permitted discharges of organic chlorine compounds in the waste water from bleaching plants, following on from the cooking process, have been decreased progressively and are now at such a low level that pulp factories have in many cases stopped using organic chlorine compounds as bleaching agents. In addition, market forces are tending progressively to increase the demand for paper products which are not bleached with chlorine.
The pulp industry is therefore searching for methods which allow bleaching of pulp without using these chemicals. The lignox method (see SE-A 8902058), in which, inter alia, bleaching is carried out with hydrogen peroxide, may be mentioned as an example of such a method. Ozone is another interesting bleaching chemical which is also gaining increased application. It is thus possible, using bleaching chemicals of this nature, to achieve those brightnesses which are required for marketable pulp, i.e. 89 ISO and greater, without using chlorine-containing bleaching agents.
There is, however, a problem in using presently known bleaching procedures with these bleaching chemicals which do not contain chlorine, namely that they have a relatively large effect in diminishing the quality of the pulp fibres.